ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Training 1: An Ant's Journey
Guest_HatakeChihiro: “Center your chakra and mold it in your hands…”-She repeated the instructions Castiel had given her yesterday as she walked into the thunder gate. A loud thunder like noise echoed through the area as she arrived at the all too familiar academy grounds. Being able to create a weapon out of the ground under her feet was the most amazing thing she had seen. She was thinking about the endless ways that it could save her life in a dangerous situation.-“First things first. I have to mold my chakra into my center.”- She stood on the green grass, her feet together, and put both her hands together. Closing her eyes and calming her breathing she began to imagine the energy inside her moving.- AzuresatoRyu: -I stepped out from the thunder god gate and it gave a massive thunder like noise. I looked out to the playground expecting to see atleast a few students practicing their techniques. I enjoyed watching them, it reminded me of the times when I was little. However it was also something that made my heart hurt. It reminded me of my time as a sensei and my students and how everything turned out.-.... Guest_HatakeChihiro: -The soft breeze danced through her snowy white hair, making it sway side to side. The only noise that was heard was the soft sounds of rushing water from the river and the occasional rustle of leaves in the tree tops. The sky was clear and bright but not too overwhelmingly hot. All together it was a perfect day for earth training. The detail that had truly made her fall in love with this jutsu was the fact that it didn't need any hand signs, something that could save her life by not using up precious seconds to weave hand signs. Behind her eyelids, in the middle of the darkness of her mind she imagined it. Every single inch of her body that chakra flowed through was visibly clear in front of her. She watched the flow, studied in which directions it went. She had spent many hours reading up on Chakra Flow and it had come to show its benefit now. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was time to start training. She concentrated hard, imagining the white energy flowing into her center.- AzuresatoRyu: ..mm?..-I blinked..spotting Chihiro and became quiet taking a casual stance near by the statues.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -A few minutes passed and when she thought she had gotten enough chakra molded she imagined it flowing into the palm of her right hand. She could feel the energy moving inside her, slowly but surely to its destination.-“Earth Style: Spears of Stone!”- She spoke the words with great determination and knelt down on her left knee. Her right hand laid flat on the ground in front of her, she was trying to imitate what she had seen. She was so concentrated on making this work that she failed to notice the loud sound of the thunder gate announcing someone’s arrival. In the middle of her embracing the earth she also failed to notice Azure-senpai in the area. Chihiro started pulling her hand up just like castile, when he did it a large earth pillar rose and broke off into three spears, when she did it…nothing happened besides getting some dirt on her palm.-“Darn it, I thought I did that right.”- AzuresatoRyu: -I felt my lips curl into a gentle smile and I set my right hand to rest against the side of my cheek. I had watched many children attempt to work on their techniques and with their chakra and had seen many failures as well as success's. It was interesting to me to see that what this girl had done did not work.-...-I remained very quiet though still in plain sight should she turn and wish to see me. I intended on studying her attempts more thoroughly before I would say anything.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She brushed the dirt off her right palm with her left hand and decided to try it again. She stood up straight, patting the dirt off her left knee and closed her eyes, holding her hands together. She imagined once more, the flow of the chakra from her center to her palm. After a few moments passed she knelt down and laid her palm flat against the dirt once more. She pulled it up slowly but nothing happened once more. She sighed and wondered what she was doing wrong. She had molded her chakra and concentrated it on her palm then put it on the ground. What was missing?-“Maybe more chakra? Less chakra?...”-She was kneeling on the ground on her left knee contemplating what she was doing wrong.- AzuresatoRyu: -I decided it was time to let myself be known to this girl I'd spent some time to get to know her and the other students in the ramen shack. To me it appeared to be a clear lack of chakra..This would need to be remedied by her sensei.-...Aayaa..Well well, you're working hard now aren't you? Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She jumped up startled by the sudden voice talking to her. It was Azuresato-senpai, the woman she had met at the ramen shop a while back.-“O-oh! Hello there Azure-senpai. I didn’t hear you there.”-She cleaned her hand and bowed in front of her.-“What are you doing here?”- AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and stepped a little closer lifting a hand to greet her-..Ohayo dear. Me? Oh I come here often, I like to watch students train...So tell me..What is it you're working on here hm?..Have you discovered your nature? Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her eyes lit up in excitement at her question.-" Yes! My nature is Earth. Castiel-senpai told me to train the Earth Style: Spears of Stone jutsu. It was so amazing when he did it. He made spears out of the dirt under him. “-She was talking in such a childishly excited way that she would probably seem much younger than she was. The truth was that she was too excited about this jutsu, about being really good at something that not many could even do.- AzuresatoRyu: -I let out a happy laughter and i walked towards her, stopping near by her.-....I see!..Yes Castiel is a good person and a brilliant ninja. You'll learn alot undeer his guidance. -With that I set my hand against her back-..Show me again hm?.. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She nodded, a new burst of determination rushing through her.-“Yosh!”-She took a few steps back and took her stance and she concentrated. The Hatake clan was known for their hefty amount of natural chakra such as that of Hatake Sakumo, so Chihiro could go at this all day. Once the chakra was molded into her right hand she knelt down once more on her left knee and placed her palm on the ground. She pulled it up once more only to be met with dust on her palm. She sighed a bit frustrated. - AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded kneeling down to watch the process between the palm and the ground. I noticed something that made my smile widen...I knew why this did not work and in truth it ammused me. It seemed to me perhaps Castiel did not explain the process correctly or perhaps miss Hatake was a bit too excited for her own good.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chiriro staye din her kneeling position, looking at her hand in deep though. She had practiced chakra control in the academy more than other things because she found it easier than fighting, since she wasn't very strong. Chakra manipulation was another skill she had inherited from her clan, one that she thought would help her in mastering earth jutsu. It seems that she had been too optimistic about it and this was going to be a lot harder than she though.-“I don’t understand what I am doing wrong. I know I’m molding my chakra right so why won’t the earth work with me?”- AzuresatoRyu: -I sat down and I smiled at her watching the turmoil of her confusion take her over for a moments time. I smiled at her watching her work through the scenarios of what could possibly be wrong. I had missed the joys of teaching more than I had thought.-....mm...What do you think could be wrong?..-My tone had been changed so that it sounded like even I did not know what it could possibly be.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She thought back to when Castiel had shown her this jutsu for the first time. He had centered chakra, molded it into his hand and then slammed his hand into the ground.-“I am doing the exact same thing so why won’t it work?”- She replayed it in her head over and over. Castiel’s movements and words, she had imitated them to perfection but still failed to actually do it.-“What is it…I have to be missing something.”- She placed her hand on the ground, feeling the cool dirt beneath it.-“Why won’t you do as I say?...”- She was talking to dirt. She had officially lost it. - AzuresatoRyu: -I set a hand to my lips in order to stifle my laughter..I stood with that and brushed myhands off, the dirt she spoke to fluttering back to where it belonged-...Aayaa..I don't think talking to the dirt will do much good dear.If you want I could give you a hint...-I let out a gentle sigh, indicateing now that I knew exactly why it was not working.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiros soft pale cheeks turned bright pink in embarrassment once she noticed what she had done. She stood and coughed nervously.-“I was um…getting in tune with nature is all.”-She looked down in a shy manner then blinked in surprise. Had she just said she could give her a hint? Does that mean she knew all along what Chihiro was doing wrong?-“Why didn’t you say that before I started talking to dirt Azure-senpai? You must think I’m so weird now.”- She groaned softly in frustration but stuck her toung out at her playfully. She pushed herself up and looked directly into Azure’s eyes, a fiery determination burning in them.-“Please Azure-senpai, tell me what I need to do. “-She spoke very respectfully and ignored the dirt on her hand and knee.- AzuresatoRyu: -I rose a brow and then turned my head to the little hatake girl. That type of fire in her eyes had to be my weak point among other things. That look reminded me of something that made me ache.-.....-I nodded and moved to her, taking one of her hands with my own.-....I will hint to you, you need to figure this out on your own. you have the movements down but what you lack is the dirt itself. You can see it, and touch it but there is something you have not done. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She had a look of utter understanding on her face. Like Azure’s words had cleared every single doubt she had about the jutsu. She finally understood what she had to do. Not. - “Um…okay?”- She turned around and the most clueless expression spread across her face. What hadn’t she done with the dirt? What in chakras name was this woman saying. She looked down at the small circle her knee had formed on the dirt and started to think. She had molded chakra within her, moved it to her hand, placed her hand on the dirt. Right then a small black and crawled onto the circle her knee had made. It was a tiny thing, probably scouting the area. The little ant moved some loose pebbles around, standing on them and pushing them down. Somehow it reminded her of what she was doing. All the things she was doing on top of the dirt. She had kneeled down to observe the small creature do its work. It looked like it was searching for something, maybe the right sized pebble? That’s when the little creature did something that made her eyes open wide. It picked up a pebble, placed it on the ground and climbed over it to reach a tiny ball of dirt. The ant had used the dirt.-“I can see it, touch it…”- She stood up and looked at Azure.-“But, I haven’t used it yet!”- She had figured it out. She had done everything right but had forgotten the most important thing. This jutsu wasn’t to create something out of thin air of out of her; it was to create something with dirt. She needed to fuse her chakra with the dirt to use it. She laced her feet together, centered chakra within her, felt it flow into her right hand. A white aura was flowing around her palm as she kneeled slamming it onto the soft dirt below. – “Earth Style: Spears of Stone!”- She said the words as the white chakra dissolved into the dirt beneath her palm. She slowly pulled her hand up. A few pebbles of dirt followed her hands movement but after a few seconds of hovering beneath her hand then fell back onto the ground.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: “Yes! “-It was only pebbles but it was progress. Right now she was at the level of the little ant that had given her a push in the right direction.-“Thank you Azure-senpai.”- She bowed infront of her then rushed to where the little ant had been. It was still crawling away with its prized pebble but it was stuck, a leaf had fallen on its path and it couldn’t climb over it with the weight of the pebble. She knelt down and picked up the leaf, watching him crawl away triumphantly. -“Thank you too little one.”-She blew the leaf from her hand and it flew away, landing on the river and washing away. She stood once more a smirk on her lips.-“Earth jutsu, prepare yourself to be mastered.”- Those were the last words to leave her mouth until sunset. She had repeated the process hundreds of times. Her body were shaking and she was breathing heavily. Her chakra was almost depleted and her right hand stung badly. The farthest she had gone in the whole day was managing to get about three handfuls of scattered pebbles rise from the ground. It didn’t even have the shape of a pillar, or the solid consistency that Castiels had but at least it was something. She was starving, sore and tired but felt extremely pleased with herself. She had done a hard days training and seen some results, no matter how small. Her vision blurred and she collapsed on the cool grass beneath her. Small mounds of dirt covered the area around her, a sure sign of her training. She was staring up at the sky, panting. The clear bright sky had dimmed; the sun was low and warm. It would set in a few hours. Her stomach growled violently, she had forgotten about lunch.-“Mhhhn…what I’d give for a bowl of spicy beef ramen right about now.”-Her mouth watered at the thought but she couldn’t move. Her body twitched softly in pain, chakra exhaustion was something dangerous, she knew that. Even so, she couldn’t help herself to push past her limit. It was in her hot blooded nature to do dangerous thing. Her eyelids closed again, this time sending her into a deep slumber.- Category:Yonshigakure Era